World of Darwin X: Jungle of Giants
Shot of world in space, with one continents and swirling clouds. This is a planet with life, but not earth, astrobiologists refer to this planet as Darwin 10. The camera zooms in on Darwin X, a place by the coast, covered in dark green, and zooms in. As clouds move by, the narrator starts again. Darwin X is covered in plains and jungle, and we will focus on one area, where one story unfolds. The camera zooms in completely on the jungle, vast trees cover the region, some as big as buildings. The huge trees that cover the landscape shelter the forest, large flying creatures can descend inside, it is too dense. The shot moves to the forest floor, where a group of 3 Prolemuris swing through the trees. These creatures are not primates, they are Prolemuris, small, non-aggresive creatures that swing through the trees like gibbons. Then, a sudden motion attracts their attention, then a creature jumps out at the Prolemuris, knocks it against the tree, and sticks a psuedo-jaw in the neck of the Prolemuris, killing it. The other Prolemuris flee from the predator. The attacker is a hunting Daggerwrist, a deadly, vampire like predator that hunts in the tree, the second jaw is a tool used to kill prey. The Daggerwrist begins to eat when a loud bellow is heard, and a huge animal marches out, built like an elephant. This bulky giant looks like a cross between a Hammer-head Shark, and an Elephant, but it is actually a creature known as a Hammerhead Titanothere, a huge herbivore that lives in the forest. They are territorial, and have poor eyesight, but an excellent sense of smell, and amazing hearing. The forTitanothere stomps over to a small clump of palm trees and devours the whole thing. Like a Rhinoceras, they are herbivores, but easily disturbed. The Daggerwrist watches the Titanothere for a moment and continues snacking on the Prolemuris, when one of it's young nearby cries. Like many of the ferocious predators on our own world, Daggerwrists care for their young, and this baby is only 6 months old. ''' The crying baby suddenly falls from the branch, its mother looking on helplessly as it falls to the forest floor. It is unhurt, but something is coming. A velociraptor with two neural queus leaps out and closes in on the baby. '''Daggerwrists aren't the only hungry predator today, and a Velociraptor has found his own lunch, the baby Daggerwrist. The baby squeaks pleadingly at it's mother, but she can do nothing, the delicate membranes are no match for the Velociraptor, and their fast on the ground, while the Daggerwrist are awkward. Their is no hope for this infant, the Velociraptor closes in. The raptor lunges, and picks up the squealing infant from the ground, and kills it with a snap of it's jaws. Satisfied with it's kill, the Velociraptor runs off with its kill. The Mother Daggerwrist looks on sadly, she had lost her only baby, six months of her life, wasted. Strange it seems, for their to be an earth predator on this strange world, our only explanation is that another life form brought it here. What we know is that their many other species of animals here, some of earth, and some extraterestrial. As the Titanothere grazes, it hears the walk of another animal, Ankylosaurs. Ankylosaurus are herbivores that are armored all over their back and legs. They weigh 4 tons, and even their eyelids are plated. Few predators will try to attack this animal. The Titanothere eventually determines the Ankylosaurs are no threat, and continues grazing. The scene changes to a nearby river, with a small hill and banks of sand covered in footprints. Rivers are common in the jungle, they harbor many fish species and a few crocodiles, but nothing special, it is a magnet though, for the denizens of the Rainforest. A pair of Littoralopes start drinking, while across the beach, a creature watches from the bushes. The pair of Littoralopes drinking by the river are unaware of the approaching danger. The predator stalking them is Tyrannosaurus Rex, the biggest land predator on this planet. The T-rex watches patiently, waiting for the oppurtune moment to charge. Then, it charges with a roar. The Littoralopes run for cover, grunting, and scattering in all directions. One trips, and before it gets up, is snatched in the jaw of the Tyrannosaurus, who shakes it violently. After the helpless animal is killed, the T-rex walks off towards the jungle, with a certain destination in mind. When the T-rex walks to it's nest, three chicks scurry out to feed, squawking loudly. Like the Daggerwrist, Tyrannosaurus take care of their young, and they defend them viciously, never allowing another animal to close. The scene shifts to another area of the forest, where it shows a large tree. Three tall blue humanoids are talking outside. These life-forms are Na'vi, tall, strong hunter gather people. This specific clan is the Iticanai, their totem is the Triceratops, the famous herbivore from earth. The Na'vi walk in to their home where there are around six Triceratops and around 100 Na'vi doing various tasks. The Na'vi children are playing with baby Triceratops, while the adults are either eating, watching their children, or just socializing. The Na'vi tame creatures through what they call Tsaheylu, a process which connects minds of the creature and the rider. This is how they caught the Triceratops. Hundreds of Na'vi clans exhist around the planet, some live in mountains, and others live in plains, and some, like the Iticanai, live in the jungle. Suddenly, a loud noise is heard, and the Na'vi children panic. Then something terrifying jumps out, black, with ten pads and quills on it's head, and flares by it's nose. This is the Thanator, the most powerful land predator, seond only to the T-rex. The Na'vi, who are renowned for their courage, are terrified by the monster. The Thanator roars angrily, but another answers. The mother T-rex from earlier, stalks in, angered. She was nesting nearby, and was very protective of her offspring, and was challenging the Thanator for territory. The two top predators of Darwin X are about to attack, viewer discretion is advised. The two predators size eachother up, the Thanator has the claws advantage, the T-rex has the size and bone crushing jaw advantage. They charge. The Tyrannosaurus attacks, and bites down hard on the face of the Thanator. The predator leaps free, and jumps up unto the T-rex's back, and claws it. Roaring in pain, the T-rex charges into the tree, and rams the Thanator into it, weakening it. The Tyrannosaurus then goes for a full frontal assault. The Thanator leaps up, and gouges the eye of the Rex. The dinosaur howls in pain, it's eye scarred. The T-rex then whips it's tail into the Thanator, which catches it by surprise. The T-rex then closes it's jaw around the Thanator's neck, killing it. The predator collapses, defeated. The T-rex then gets up, and roars in victory. The Na'vi cheer in happiness. The Tyrannosaur's intereference saved the lives of several Na'vi, and they believe it to be a sign from their goddess, Eywa. Is it? ''' '''Next time on World of Darwin X, a mother Daggerwrist must defend her young from the new leader of their pack, a herd of Thornbacks end up in a difficult situation, and a herd of Saurolophus end up caught in the crossfire between a T-rex, and a Skewer. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Story